As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional LED lamp contains an LED light bulb A having a lower glass surface A1 and a lower glass surface A2 which are formed together to illumine lights directly; and a light cover B having a connecting rack B1 disposed in a top end of the light cover B. However, the lights directly illuminate outward and upward from the LED light bulb A to cause a light shadow of the connecting rack and an uneven brightness.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.